Inhale, Exhale
by Fantasism
Summary: "Immediately, Matthew flushed, because Gilbert had that look in his crimson eyes, which Matthew didn't necessarily mind, but, maple, they were in a world meeting!" Generic world meeting!smut. Prucan. Rated M for a reason. R&R!


A/n: I really wanted to try something out with these two for a while now, and I wanted to try my hand at smut, so...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: sex, language, and an overused plot-line.

–

Inhale, Exhale

Matthew gasped loudly, feeling himself be pushed against a nearby wall. He'd just exited the meeting room for a lunch break, and already he was being assaulted? He wondered if it was Cuba, thinking he was America again, or even Francis, momentarily remembering him and looking for a new bed partner. Not the Canada ever went along with that. But, still, his _papa_ tried. Or it could be America himself, who was realizing he was there and got excited about something and forgot his own strength.

When the blonde looked up, however, it was not Cuba or America or France. It was Prussia, the non-existent country who was his sort-of-boyfriend.

Immediately, Matthew flushed, because Gilbert had _that _look in his crimson eyes, which Matthew didn't necessarily mind, but, maple, they were in a world meeting! It didn't matter that they were on break!

"Gil!" Matthew yelped. Or, well, spoke. His yell was about the volume of a normal person speaking, after all.

"Mattie," the albino smoothly responded, moving in closer to Matthew who was still pressed against the wall. He placed one hand by his head, and the other came to rest on a small waist. He ground their hips together, making it no secret what he _really _wanted.

If possible, the Canadian grew impossibly redder at that, feeling his lover's hardness against him. Though, it certainly wasn't the first time Gilbert had demanded intimacy in a public place, and though it probably wouldn't be the last, Matthew would most likely never get used to it.

Sighing, he placed his hands on broad, Prussian shoulders. "No," he said quietly, expecting another nation to come around the corner and spot them. He tried to wiggle away.

Gilbert frowned, seductive smirk long gone. "No?"

"Yes," Matthew said.

"Yes!" Gilbert cheered.

"No!" Canada attested. Gilbert, he discovered, was much like a child sometimes.

"_Nein_?" the frown was back.

Matthew exhaled deeply through his nose. "_Nein_, indeed," he said, ignoring his own butchered German. Gilbert chuckled at it though.

"So... yes?"

"Gil! Stop!"

Gilbert pouted, and Matthew resisted the urge to laugh. Prussia pouted an awful lot for someone who claimed to be the epitome of awesome. He wasn't a good sport when things didn't go his way.

"Come on!" he demanded. "You can't resist the awesome me!" At Matthew's stony glance, he added, "Please, Birdie? For me?"

Matthew started. Oh, _Dieu_, he couldn't resist when Gilbert used manners and actually _asked _for something rather than demanding it. On top of that, the nickname he was given often left him feeling warm and fuzzy.

"We'll get caught..." Matthew was totally giving in.

"I'll be sure we don't." Gilbert totally knew he was winning.

With yet another sigh from Matthew and a signature laugh from Gilbert, the albino was dragging the Canadian down the hall and into a dark room.

From what Matthew could see, it was another, smaller, conference room. Also, Gilbert was happily stripping. Shaking his head, Matthew resigned himself to watching the other, waiting for him to notice. Hey, just because he agreed didn't mean he was going to make it easy for Prussia.

When Gilbert finally noticed Matthew was just looking and _not _touching, he approached the younger, smirking in predatory fashion. Matthew gulped. Maybe resisting was futile, after all...

He was grabbed by his tie and forcibly shoved into a heated kiss. Now, Gilbert wasn't the world's best kisser, not to say he was the worst, but... What he lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm. Or maybe Matthew was just picky because he was partly French, romance romance romance, and Gilbert was mostly passion passion passion.

Or maybe Matthew should stop over-thinking things and take heed that he had a very attractive male pressed against him, a tongue prodding against his lips, and hands wandering down his back.

Closing violet eyes, he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, slowing the kiss down to his pace with his mouth. Quiet and mouse-y, Matthew was. In regards to sexual activities, well... he _was _raised by Francis. He wasn't overly dominant or anything, but he liked things done in a certain way and he usually made his intentions clear.

Near obedient, Gilbert followed Matthew's lead. He rested gentle hands on the Canadian's hips, leaving his lips to trail loving kisses up and down the pale column of his neck.

Tipping his head back, Matthew sighed for what had to be the millionth time that day, however, this time in pleasure.

Cold fingers traced his spine, working off his shirt. Matthew took to article of clothing off, and then hands were on his belt buckled, and then his pants were off, and they were both blissfully bare and open and _ready_.

By now, Matthew was in the mood. And Gilbert, the sadist, _knew _it. He moved them backwards, then bent Matthew over the hard, wooden table in front of them. Matthew shivered as his chest met with the cold surface, but went down willingly.

Kisses were scattered down his back, and he made a noise of appreciation. Then, the familiar cap of a bottle being opened reached his ears. "Sorry, babe," Gilbert apologized, "But we gotta be fast."

"K-Kay."

Warm, slick fingers prodded his entrance, and he relaxed automatically, him and Gilbert having done this enough to be used to the sensation of being prepared. First it was one, along with lips pressing against his tailbone. Then another, with a kiss to the small of his back.

As usual, the third finger made Matthew hiss in pain, but Gilbert smothered the back of his neck with his lips. While Gilbert wasn't the most comforting with words, he used his actions to make sure Matthew was always okay.

When the digits withdrew, Matthew made a noise of disapproval. Then they were replaced by something so much _bigger _and _better_. His breath left him in a huff as he was pushed into.

Gilbert stayed in place for a moment, allowing his lover to adjust. Chuckling, he whispered, "Breathe, Birdie," into the Canadian's ear, making him shiver.

Matthew did as he was told, and Gilbert finally began moving.

It was small motions, little thrusts that helped Matthew get used to his boyfriend's girth. And then they grew, harder and faster. After a few misses, the albino finally managed to hit _that _spot inside Matthew, causing him to inhale sharply.

"T-there, Gil..."

An almost offended "I _know_," fell on deaf ears as he was rutted into ruthlessly. Matthew found it difficult to breath, but managed the best he could.

_Inhale, exhale_.

Another hit to his prostate.

_Inhale, exhale_.

A hand grabbed at his cock, pumping in time with thrusts.

_Inhale... inhale?_

"Mattie," came a groan from behind him. And that was all it took. Matthew came with long, drawn-out moan. A few deep thrusts later, and Gilbert followed suit.

"Dudes! That's so totally _gross_!"

Matthew let out a shamefully feminine squeak as he glanced up in the doorway to see Alfred holding onto a disgruntled Arthur's hand. Alfred looked disturbed, Arthur, mentally scarred for life.

"G-Get out!" Matthew shrieked as loudly as he could, pulling away from his lover with a disgusting sounding _squelch_.

Neither needed to be told twice, and bustled down the hall, leaving the couple in their dust.

"Y-You didn't lock the door?" Matthew asked pitifully.

Gilbert just laughed. "Guess not!"

For the last time, Matthew sighed. Gilbert was such a... such a hoser!

And Matthew liked him way too much.

–

A/n: So, how was it? First Hetalia, PruCan, and yaoi smut thrown into one!

R&R!


End file.
